Quotes from Trigun
by Pendragon's Girl
Summary: these are actual quotes from the series!


Quotes from Trigun & Trigun Maximum

Long ago, in a yet unseen time, in a faraway place, the same song of humanity still sang.

Oh, no. do I have to? I always get NERVOUS when I have to introduce myself. However, if I must… don't you feel like I'm a peaceful hunter, continuing to chase the dragonfly of love?

In the not too distant past, we crashed on this arid sandy world. Before long, towns were built around the ships, which, through some miracle, survived relatively in tact. The people relied on what scattered production facilities remained operable. Of these towns, there were seven that became cities. Over a hundred years passed and after a time, even the steady population decline slowed.

Then a devil was awakened. One of the cities completely vanished in the space of a single night, ripped out by its very foundations. Third City July. To this day, people call it "Lost July." And so the story passed on through the ages about the shadow of a blonde-haired man that still lingers among the mountain of wreckage. This is the first time the name Vash the Stampede appears in the annals of history.

The Standsteamer – on this world, where even in the present day there remain many uncharted locations, it is the only regularly running mode of transport. Across these uncharted areas, through the harshest of harsh climates teeming with the worst kind of outlaws, the number of passable routes are few and far between. From town to town, the giant locomotive plays an important role as a major transportation artery. The caravan huddles around the base of the sandsteamer, making a queue to get into their own private cars. In times of emergencies, for the right price, it can carry one across the sea of sand.

Seize happiness and tell the world of your dream!! Your ticket to the future is always blank.

Plant – The thing that produces water, UV rays and oxygen. Depending on how much electricity is fed to one, it can defy even the laws of physics and produce organic systems. Also, it is Lost Technology's biggest black box. In appearance, they look like the messengers of God. If one dies, then so dies every living thing depending on it.

That sure was surprising. She loved that song.

Maybe this is what it means for people to go on living. This must be what she believed… Why she traded her own life for everyone else's!

Geo-Plant – The general term for land capable of supporting plant life through the use of a fertility plant.

As the original purpose of the ships was colonization, it is rumored that varieties of plants were included within them. In most cases, they were kept at the center of the ship in their own small green garden. The plants were not considered the property of any one person, but rather, belonged to all people on board. Naturally.

That's just it, isn't it? After all this time, what's it WORTH?

Into this planet, another legend was carved. The people drew ever closer. They were compelled to. The "MARK" imposed an incredible power. Someone murmured, "The Devil is real." Those words rolled like a small wave. But they soon covered the whole planet.

From that body, the Grim Reaper gave birth to Chaos. Would he dare mow us down with Death's Scythe?

No one knows the whereabouts of that man. The last 2 years of Vash the Stampede's footsteps were erased from our history…

We fell from the sky like droplets of rain, landing on this desert planet, burned by the daytime sun. Who knows when we'll dry up? Even if we're sheltered beneath a giant umbrella, we don't know what tomorrow may hold. Someday, everyone could be blown by the desert wind and sucked into the sand…

Vash the Stampede: A man whose name means "Reckless." Shortly after, he was declared mankind's first "localized disaster."

From the firmament above, a blood red eye looks down upon us. The man's legend… reminding us of the man's name… As time goes on, the tale that must be told becomes mere wagon tracks into the future…

So once again, the wheel turns. The troublesome red-coated reaper in a wasteland of burning sand. The name carved into this planet's history still has a story to be told. And now the unveiling of a reborn legend…

A hundred and fifty years ago, dozens of flaming arrows sunk into the planet's surface. They were Inter-Galactic Colony Ships.

To the planet, it's not very far. To humans, eternities pass. Forgetting brings too much sorrow. And remembering leads to everlasting pain.

A man does not change. The name remains, long after the body is no longer bound to the flesh…when the blood is drained, the muscles stripped from the bone…

Since I was little, I've always loved "sound" alone.

Given my line of work, I should have been able to sense trouble coming. But that doesn't work on pure unmitigated EVIL. A power like that seizes your destiny without warning.

And so the legend is told of a blonde man standing atop a mountain of rubble.

If I save one life, will it be as though I was born again? Will that life be a good one?

I've lost Rem. I'm all alone. To make her smile in my memory, I keep walking. I grow sure of how to live then lose my resolve again. Tears of joy and tears of sorrow, amidst tens of millions of bullets, my scars multiply. Then at last, I reach my destination – unjustly guided, my despair deepens.

He is still trying to settle things peacefully. That's right, I forgot. Can he still fire a gun? That "memory" I saw, it was nothing but pain, blood and loss. Now that he has recovered his memory, can he still pull the trigger?

When it's all over, I felt this was another event that would become a part of his legend. I felt someone whose determination is stronger than the regret he carries. VASH THE STAMPEDE.

I couldn't fire that one shot. The overwhelming sense of oppression. I was thinking how much I wanted to live.

Now that I think back, that may have been the major difference between our life forms. Like the shudder of fear I felt in the ship… That's the one who can settle the fate of mankind? That monster?

At first I thought I'd simply torture and kill him for sport. I made a game of it. It was to be punishment for blowing away half my master's body. But something went dreadfully wrong. That was the first time anyone ever said such a thing to me. After all, no one's survived that long.

I felt an indescribable fear. I also felt something like an obligation. But I must confess, more than anything else, it was curiosity about this autonomous plant that drove me. It was like I was dreaming. The power to change the world with a consciousness and will of its own. But that quickly lead to catastrophe. There was no mistaking that the rash of disappearances all over the planet were related to that power. I've helped a monster.

It's impossible. No one can forgive my sins. No one. How can there be any release from this burden? I can't forgive myself…

I finally understood. That pained hopeless smile was his way of painting a brilliant color over it.


End file.
